videogamscanadafandomcom-20200214-history
Magnum P.I.'s Adventures in a Bad Neighborhood in Canada
Magnum P.I.'s Adventures in a Bad Neighborhood in Canada is a video gam created by Theskywillraindeath, who goes by "Middle Georgia Airplane Spotting" on Youtube, and is VideoGamsCanada's first fan- made gam, and was created in one day with 3D Rad. The game can be downloaded from GameJolt here. Gameplay Gameplay is simple, once the game has loaded (which takes a notably lengthy amount of time), you are placed in front of the car, a Ferrari 308 GTS, and a sign which instructs you to "RAMP OFF SHIT". You can control your character (presumably Magnum P.I., though there is no visual indication of this) with the arrow keys. Pressing "Z" enters the car, which also starts a number of continually looping sound elements, including the Buck Bumble theme (a favorite among gammers), and, in the background, a sound clip from the Jerry Springer Show, and the various intro musics that VideoGamsCanada have included in their videos. Once you have entered the car, you control it with the arrow keys. The car is notably fast, so fast that it sometimes comes up off of its front wheels. Using the mountainous terrain in the map, you may "ramp" into the air. The gam is very lifted. Landmarks There are several things to see in the game, all of which are stationary, non-collidable 3D models. When you first start, you see the "INSTRUCIES: RAMP OFF SHIT" sign, as well as a large, floating object which, when you move your character, will jut off in a seemingly random direction. This object is, in fact, a 3D model of PSA Flight 182, in flames, plummeting to the ground. Also in front of you is a model of an un-detailed fictional city. This city has one prominently tall structure, which Denis referred to as the Burj Khalifa. To the left of that city is two smaller cities, one containing some amount of detail. Also on the map is a sign, which is to the right of the biggest city, which credits the maker of the Ferrari 3D model used for the car. To the right of that there is a large screen, modeled after a modern flat panel display, showing the VideoGamsCanada logo in the style of their old Youtube channel cover art. On from that, and in the far right corner of the map, there is a large, older style CRT screen displaying a screenshot from an episode of Jerry Springer. In front of that, directly behind the starting position of the player, is a giant version of the Ferrari. Graphics Game graphics are notably low, resembling a typical early- to- mid- 2000's 3D game. At startup there is a prompt to select the desired resolution of the game. In the latest release, there are also many graphical elements surrounding the screen, including the Magnum Mobile, Magnum P.I. himself, and text that reads "HAPPY FRIDAY". README The README states the gam's controls, which are: arrow keys to move, "Z" to "enter Magnum's Ferrari and also eternal happiness", and "X" to exit the car (which the text suggests not to do, which, ironically, happens to be good advice as you cannot re- enter the car once you have exited it). The README also tells that the numbers 1-9 are "Special Operations", and that "0" should not be pressed. In the game, these keys each play a sound, several of which are from VideoGamsCanada videos. Developer The developer has been subject to speculation. At the beginning of VideoGamsCanada's video of the game, they say that "This was sent to us by Ray Combs, and Shibe Doge..." These two users both commented on the video but did not claim ownership of the game. VideoGamesUSA claimed to have made the game at the time in the comments, but that comment was since removed. The developer, in fact, was Theskywillraindeath, known on Youtube as Middle Georgia Airplane Spotting, and the channels Ray Combs and Shibe Doge were also his channels. This was confirmed when he uploaded videos of the game on both the Middle Georgia Airplane Spotting and Ray Combs channels, including a video of the purported sequel. Versions The first version, uploaded to GameJolt on 4 October 2014. This version was missing many of the elements of the current version, notably one of the cities, and the VideoGamsCanada screen. Version 1.2 saw the addition of minor updates, but notably this version, as well as the preceding version did not function properly. The only way to enter the car was to quickly press "Z" on startup without doing much else. Version 1.4 had the entering problem fixed, as well as adding new elements. The third city was added in either this version of the preceding one. New "Special Operation" noises were also added for keys 0, 5-9. Version 1.8 is the current version. This version saw the addition of the fixed graphics around the edges of the screen, as well as the VideoGamsCanada screen. Sequel As mentioned above, a sequel is being worked on by the developer of the original game, though there seems to be little progress on it. A video surfaced on 13 Feb, 2015. Theskywillraindeath posted a blog post on GameJolt detailing his thoughts of it, which can be viewed here. Trivia 1. You can press "Z" anywhere and be in the car. 2. You can exit the car with "X", but you cannot re-enter the car after exiting it. 3. There are 3 "Easter Eggs" in the game, which have neither been found by anyone nor detailed by the developer. 4. There is a giant car to the right of where you begin in the game, which is a clone of the 3D model of the drivable Ferrari, only this one is the actual size of the 3D model. 5. There is supposedly a sequel in the makes, which Theskywillraindeath has said will "incorporate some new gameplay mechanics and be an overall better experience." Category:Gams